Wanted: REVISED
by I.Think.Im.In.Wonderland
Summary: Looking him directly into his eyes biting her lip sexily. "Don't you want me sensei?" She breathed. SakuKaka. Revised.


Hi everyone it's been a long time since I have wrote anything so please be kind. A certain reviewer sent me a message with some 'creative criticism' as they called it. Although I will admit I understand what they were saying I don't like the way they did it. So I have taken their 'advice' and revised this story.

When I read it I just cringed at all the spelling errors and punctuation mistakes. I have slightly changed the story as well and I just hope I have made this story better. To be clear **this is a rewrite of a previous story I wrote. I have kept the original story on my profile and I would appreciate it if you could let me know which version is better.**

Full Summery: 

Sakura makes a bet that she can get Kakashi to remove his mask willing, meaning so chakra induced strength, threats of violence or ripping it off in his sleep. However the task is proving more difficult than she thought and now Sakura has a point to prove, she's determined to win this bet the only way she knows how. Sakura plans to seduce Kakashi Hakate or will she be the one seduced?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did then Sakura and Kakashi would be together for ever and ever and have lots hot sweaty sex.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

She peered from the shadows of the room; standing in front of the closed window the full moon cast shadows on her face. His shirt was thrown lazily on the floor along with his Jonin vest, his headband folded and placed respectfully in between two framed photographs of his team and the familiar orange book was resting on the desk in the corner of the room.

She picked it up and lazily skimmed through the pages. She stopped, one of the pages had a corner folded over, and the edges were crinkled, more worn than the others. On the page a female stood looking strikingly familiar, her hair disarrayed, and a blush on her face biting her lip. Her clothes were slashed exposing the smooth skin of her chest. Above her head bubbles contained her speech. '_Don't you want me sensei? _The bed sheets rustled as the man turned, his pant covered legs tangled in the sheets, his bare muscled chest exposed and his trademark mask still in place.

'**Typical, he even sleeps with his mask on!' **Ranted inner Sakura; thoroughly disappointed.

'_You shouldn't be surprised_' Huffed Sakura _'I can not believe I'm doing this, how the hell did I let those idiots talk me into it!'_

'**You're the one who brought it up, besides what better way to test your skills than on your super sexy, wet dream inducing, porn loving-.'**

'_Alright, alright I get it! Gezze sometimes I'm embarrassed to have you in my head.'_

'**Sometimes your prudishness embarrasses me too, if I had my way we'd have WAY more fun.' **Inner Sakura smirked. Sakura gave a soft snort.

'_If you had your way we'd have been arrested for raping every hot guy we saw.'_

'**I'm offended by that! Its not rape if we both want it.' **

'_Oh shut up already we have a job to do.' _hissed Sakura.

Sakura had finished her mandatory seduction training some months ago however she had yet to practice on an… unsuspecting target. A few nights ago Sakura had a sleepover at her house with Hinata, Tenten and Ino to celebrate completing their training. After way too much sake the pig boldly declared Sakura couldn't seduce a man even if she tried. Sakura fired back a witty retort which quickly snowballed into name calling and blowing raspberries.

Tenten, trying to defuse the situation, came up with the ingenious idea of putting Sakura's skills to the test- to seduce Kakashi Hakate into removing his mask. Ino-pig had teased her saying that she wouldn't have the guts to do it, being her ex-sensei and all; she would chicken out like the coward she was.

Sakura had to prove she wasn't a coward and that she had grown over the years; became a strong kunoichi. That her hands had the ability to pummel a man into the ground with her fists; or make him weak at the knees with her touches. Although not mature enough to put the petty rivalry with her oldest friend, and rival, to bed.

Speaking of beds…

She stepped closer, standing over her sensei- ex-sensei, her eyes tracing his features. She had to admit, if only to herself, that her Sensei was a handsome man, the scar across his eye only added to his dangerous allure. Even though his mask obscured most of his face she could still see the blissful expression only a deep sleep could give. She knew he had only just returned from a mission and knowing him he was likely to be injured, sore and exhausted.

Her gaze wandered down his masked neck to his sculpted pecks, firm abs and biceps, all the way down to where the sheets pooled around his waist just under the band of his Jonin pants. Her eyes flitted over his scattered scars that were barely visible in the dim moonlight, to the bluish blemishes beginning to form on his skin. She saw his eye brows crease; he was beginning to sense her presence. He must have been really exhausted if he had slept this deep.

She bent her head and placed a chaste kiss on lower abdomen where the biggest bruise was beginning to form. Suddenly his eyes flew open, his hands grabbed her shoulders throwing her down beside him on the bed, pinning her there. His senses were on high alert at the threat of danger as he mentally cursed himself for not noticing the intruder before.

"S-Sakura?" Was all he was able to stutter out, trying to shake the sleepiness from his brain. His look of confusion soon changed as he took in the form of his intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled as his figures dug mercilessly into her shoulders.

'_What is he talking about? He knows who we are.'_

'**He thinks you're an enemy… or Naruto pulling another prank. Let's have some fun with this shall we?'** Inner Sakura began listing the evil things they could do. Wrinkling her nose Sakura mentally shook her head; she had to focus.

Kakashi watched her expression twitching as her internal conversation raged, this person was good, they looked exactly like his ex student. Her hair was the same cherry pink; she wore her usual red shirt though they had done away with the medic skirt and adorned a pair of black shorts so tiny they could no longer be considered shorts. Her skin was creamy white in the moonlight that filtering in through the window; he watched her muscles flex as he dug his finger tips into her flesh.

"I'll ask you one last time. Who. Are. You?" He watched as the familiar wrinkle of her nose when she dismissed a thought. A wicked twinkle came into her sage colour eyes.

"Who do you want me to be?" she whispered huskily. He bit back a groan. His mouth becoming dry, he certainly did not expect that answer. He also did not expect what happened next.

Sakura pushed brutally against his chest and Kakashi hissed at the pain in his aching body. He looked up to find the pink haired impostor straddling his waist, his hands bound above his head with chakra infused rope. He had no idea where she pulled that from.

Sakura's heart was fluttering wildly and her stomach was in turmoil. She was actually doing this; she was trying to seduce her ex-_sensei_ for crying out loud!

'_Well it's now or never.'_ Sakura encouraged herself, shaking with nerves '_Focus, Sakura, focus.'_

'**Yup don't let yourself get distracted by his hotness! Oooh I just want to jump him right now! Rip his clothes off and ravish him!'**

'_Not helping!' _ Sakura screeched to her inner.

'**Come on, I'm you, I know deep down you have the hot's for your precious Sensei and using this as an excuse to ride his ass… err well-**'

Sakura silenced her inner; she had had enough of her for now. Sakura sat back in her straddling position, enough to see his face and look into his eyes. Biting her lip gently she looked up through her lashes into the face of her Sensei. She held his gaze a moment longer than needed; she heard his breath hitch and his eye flitted over her features. Leaning forward she let her chest brush against his slightly; putting her lips to his ear she let her gentle breathing caress his neck.

"I'm Sakura Sensei, remember." She whispered and began training kisses down his neck. He gave a soft sigh when she gently nipped at his collar bone.

"Liar. Sakura wouldn't do something like this, especially to me" He could feel the blood leaving his brain. Something wasn't right, this impostor was good, the copy was so close. Incredibly close. He took a deep breath. Even the scent was the same; surprisingly like cherry blossoms. Sweat, enticing, soft, his hand twitched wanting to run a finger from her lips, down the valley of her breasts all the way to her-

'_Stop it, this isn't really her. Don't get carried away._' He mentally chinned himself. He was comfortable enough in himself to admit (only to himself that is) that he had some stray fantasies about his ex student and the occasional wet dream of her seducing him like this. '_This must be another dream then… that would explain it… her utter willingness, sultry words. No it feels too real.'_

"It's me Sensei, honest." She tipped her head up slightly from his pecks as she trailed kisses, looking up though her lashes she was the epitome of innocence. She grinned wickedly as her tongue slid out of her mouth the tip flicking at his exposed skin.

He hissed in pleasure, his eyes closing against his will. This was wrong, it was forbidden but yet the way she was tempting and teasing him so delicious.

"If you are the real Sakura, why are you here?" '_Keep cool Kakashi, if this is Sakura then there must be an underlining motive. She wouldn't be attracted to a dirty old man like you.'_ He stifled another groan as her finger tips skimmed down his stomach muscles and pink haired vixen smirked at the way they jumped under her touch.

"I just wanted to see you Sensei" She murmured sweetly. '**Smooth Sakura, smooth…' **

"Oh, is that all. Hi" He gave his trademark eye crinkle to really make a point of his sarcasm. "Now kindly get off of me."

"No. I want… I want to see your face" She whispered, her hot breath tingling against the wet path Sakura's open mouth kisses had left on his chest. He ground his teeth together in frustration, he wanted her so badly but he knew it was wrong; her soft body pressing up against his crotch was enough to make him dizzy but her sinful tongue was pushing him over the edge.

Despite his self, he tipped his head back in pleasure as she took his nipple in her mouth swirling her tongue around the bud '_If she keeps this up my resolve wont last much longer.' _Kakashi thought to himself as another wave of pleasure washed over him.

He had wanted her for a long time. He wasn't sure when his feelings changed from proud sensei to lusting after the pinkette but flares of jealousy provoked him when he saw her with other men. It took all his self control not to beat Sai to death when ever he called her ugly, how could he say that, she was beautiful, a goddess among men and a devil between the sheets if this was any indication. His hands fought against their restraints and his back arched into her mouth wanting more of her hot wet tongue.

"Sorry Sakura but that's just not going to happen." He deadpanned.

Sakura was so tempted. She had to focus all her attention to kissing those hard stiff muscles or else her hands would stray where they shouldn't. She could just reach up and snatch the mask off, there was nothing stopping her, however part of the deal was that it had to be voluntarily removed. But it didn't mean it still wasn't so deliciously tempting.

'**How are they going to know if he consented? We could just tell them he did.**' Teased her inner self, bouncing off the walls to be allowed to take the lead of there little actions.

'_We can't do that to sensei he would never be able to trust us again, if he doesn't want us to see him I wont force him'_ Sakura chastised her inner and gave a wicked smirk as she heard his soft moans when she took his nipple into her mouth.

'**Then I guess we will just have to get him to beg us to remove it**' Thousands of dirty images and situations flashed through Sakura's mind as Inner Sakura began working over time. Her legs clenched together in desire, causing her to grind into his crotch. A breathless moan escaped Kakashi's lips.

'**Gottcha.**' Biting her lip suggestively she crawled up his body touching all the creamy skin possible until their noises touched; she fluttered her eyes careful not to look into his sharingan, panting against his lips. They were to mouth-wateringly close.

"Please Kakashi, I want to see you, _all_ of you" She whispered breathlessly as her lips brushed his. She began kissing his cheek, trailing down his chin, back up around his lips before resting her forehead gently against his.

He couldn't speak, his student- ex student- was flush against his body kissing him and declaring her want for his body. This was too much, she was teasing him and he loved every minute of it, the way his skin burned under her touch leaving delicious trails of fire in their wake. She could see his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as she brushed her breast against his chest, his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra and her hardened nipples pressed against him. What he would give to be able to roll them between his fingers.

"No." He growled in frustration. He wanted her. Oh how he wanted to push her down and take her viciously with out guilt or caution. What she did next snapped the last of his sanity. She tilted her head up, lips just a breath away from his own, and looked him directly into his eyes as she bit her lip sexily.

"Don't you want me sensei?" She breathed. He thrashed against the restraints lips searching for hers desperate to claim them.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sensei" She drawled lazily nuzzling his nose. "Mask first." Placing light kisses around his lips, her fingers gently tugging, teasing the cloth of his mask.

"Stop playing around Sakura" Kakashi growled; the sexual frustration beginning to get the better of him. He couldn't remember how many times had stared at the same dog eared page, it was the carnation on all of his fantasies. Part of him suspected Jiraiya had put it there on purpose and another bigger part of him was grateful. It was the only outlet he had had for the confusing feelings he had, which he knew he shouldn't. But to hear those same words from Sakura herself…'_I want her I want her morals be damned I want her!'_

His body thrashed in the sheets twisting them around and eventually they ended up on the floor, his hips bucked against her trying in vain to get any advantage over her only to have her grind into him harder than before.

"Now, now sensei you have to play nice or ill tie your legs up too" she taunted she rocked back; she could feel how hard he was already. His eyes rolled back and a groan escaped his mouth. Sakura grinned wickedly, he wasn't sure yet if he liked that wicked gleam she had, although it always followed by something good.

Leaning forward slowly she gave him a good view of her breasts as she pinched her nipples until they were hard enough to poke through her thin top, giving them one last squeeze closing her eyes and giving a breathy moan. Kakashi nearly came at the sight alone. Her hands continued on down her body tugging at her shirt she slowly began unbuttoning it teasing Kakashi with her slow pace, his eyes greedily taking in all the new flesh exposed. Leaving herself exposed Sakura dropped the clothing on the floor, Kakashi's eyes never left her chest.

Leaning forward Sakura grazed her breasts along his sensitive skin; Kakashi arched into her in need, his cock pulsing and painfully hard. Shifting her body so she was in between his legs, she licked at the shell of his ear, nipping playfully on his lope she kissed and sucked her way down his body leaving her mark. Her nails followed, scraping sensually down his skin. Kakashi gasped when he felt her tongue swirling around his belly button, dipping lower onto his pubic bone. Her fingers skilfully worked at his pants, pulling them low enough for his manhood to spring free. Sakura looked up licking her lips suggestively.

"Are you going to show me your face _sensei_?" She purred running her nail lightly down his inner thigh, a low hiss escaped him and he squeezed his eyes shut. He hated being vulnerable, although he was quite turned on right now by it, but still Kakashi was nothing if not consistent and set in his ways.

"No." He panted pathetically. She grinned. This was more fun that she thought it would be, all her nervousness left her and she was determined to enjoy herself; after all how many times can someone make the great copy nin squirm under their touch?

Sakura hmm'ed lazily; running a finger up and down his length making his leg muscles twitch and a heat rise in the pit of his stomach. She swirled her finger tip around the head, playing with the slick pre cum. Slowly she took the finger to her mouth and began sucking, savouring its salty taste. She smirked when she heard him growl her name, breathing heavily with lust.

"Yes Sensei?" She drawled huskily. She dipped her head taking his cock into her mouth. Kakashi moan something inaudible lolling his head from side to side at the unexpected spike in pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down she enjoyed the load groans of encouragement. Pulling her head back she nipped at his foreskin earning a gasp and a violent buck of the man's hips, desperate to have the vixen's sinfully hot mouth back on his length.

Between heavy pants Sakura could hear him stuttering 'S-s-s- m-m-m' mentally giving herself a pat on the back for reducing the all mighty copy nin to stuttering mass.

"What's wrong Kakashi" She asked innocently as she kissed down his length, he inhaled sharply as her breath hit the trails of saliva on his cock making it tingle.

"S-S-Stop" He panted. He was on the verge of exploding soon; he could feel it in his core. He had been with many women over the years but none had teased and tortured him to this point and a sadistic part of him loved it.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good Kakashi?" She purred reaching down and massaging the sack beneath his length. Fighting full force against his restraints she held his body down with one hand while the other began to stroke his manhood.

"Yes" he whispered. She wasn't sure whether that was an answer to her question or a reaction to touches.

"Be honest with your self _Sen-sei_ do you really want me to stop?" Her hand gripped the base of his penis and her tongue swirled around the tip.

"N- No, d-don't stop" He panted trying to buck his hips.

"Take it off Kakashi. Take your mask off so I can have all of you" She pleaded as she placed feathered kisses down the side of his length.

"No" He growled in frustration. He needed to be inside her, he didn't like being denied what he wanted.

Sakura 'hummed' in response, the vibrations ripping though him, it was almost unbearable. She gripped the base so tight it was almost painful.

"Then I'm sorry Kakashi but I'm not leaving until I see your face, even if that means I have to torture you till can't take it any more. I have all the time in the world for such a worthy cause." She murmured softly. Her little speech gave Kakashi time to collect his thoughts, to formulate a plan.

"Alright." He sighed "Untie me and I'll take my mask off." She looked at him suspiciously trying to gauge what brought on this sudden change of mind.

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" She glared at him, after everything she had shown him tonight he still underestimated her?

'**Well then we will have to show him exactly what were capable of.'** Grinned her inner.

"Sakura I've had it." Kakashi admitted as his eyes narrowed darkly "I want you. **Now**_**.**_' She hesitated and Kakashi gave her a warning growl.

'_Oh no, what should I do? I want to trust him but you know Kakashi he's so sneaky!' _Sakura was beginning to panic; she never thought Kakashi would go along with her plan let alone want her back. She had honestly thought he would laugh at her feeble attempts at 'seduction' and push her away telling her to go home.

'**Girl what are you waiting for! When a man as sexy as our Sensei tells you to untie him so you can do the dance with no pants, you do it!' **Screamed her inner who was currently melting into a hot horny mess. **'I thought this was what you wanted? This has become more than a stupid bet and really weren't you just using that as an excuse? You've had a crush on Sensei for years.'**

Sakura was shocked. Her inner had actually said something sensible. She smiled faintly to herself, her inner had always been there for her when she needed her and Sakura was so grateful for her guidance. Taking a kunai from the window sill above the bed she snapped the ropes. In an instant he sprang forward pushing her backward, his hand gripping her wrists on either side of her head. Leaning forward he whispered authoritatively in her ear. "Close your eyes."

Sakura felt a spike of arousal at his tone and submitted to his commands, closing her eyes slowly as a flutter of anticipation ripped through her. Feeling material against her face her eyes shot open. Nothing. She couldn't see anything. Damn him!

'**WHAT! How could you fall for such a cheap trick!"** Inner Sakura screamed '**We were so close…'** She whimpered.

'But you told me to! Why the hell didn't you warn me!' Snapped Sakura

"**I was looking at his amazing abs…' **Inner Sakura muttered sadly.

She tried pulling her arms free to reach up and snatch the cloth away but she was held in place. Sure she could have used her chakra but technically that would be cheating, right?

'**Heh he might be into the whole struggling female act.' **Her inner said suggestively as she wiggled eyebrows so thick and bushy they made the beautiful green beast jealous.

'_Oh bite me!' _Snapped Sakura

'**Tell him that.' **Her inner sniggered.

"Sakura are you listening" Demanded Kakashi. He was so stiff it was painful, it took everything he could muster not to just rip her clothes off and take her whether she wanted it or not. The fact she was ignoring him after all the torture she put him through, well that was just plain rude.

"Am I boring you Sakura?" Naked lips began leaving sweet chaste kisses along her shoulder. Her stomach fluttering as he began sucking on the thin flesh covering her jugular; trailing down to nip at her collar bone. He travelled further down to her breasts; his free hand kneaded the soft creamy flesh as he took the nipple of the neglected breast into his mouth sucking gently. A breathless moan escaped Sakura who was now arching into the tormenting hand and mouth.

"I don't like being ignored _Sakura_" His hand roughly pinching her nipple earning a gasp of pain from his victim. "I'm going to make sure you give me your full attention." He bit down earning a shriek from the girl. Whimpering she withered under him, the weight of his strong body holding her in place.

"Please… Sensei…"

"Hm? Please what?" He asked rolling the nipple between his fingers, enjoying the different noises he could release from her.

"Your… Your…" She could barely think let alone construct a sentence; she couldn't believe she could be made to feel this way. She was by no means a virgin although most sex she had had was meaning less; no attachment just a means to an end. _This _however was amazing, even if she did feel slightly ashamed of how much she was enjoying his touches.

"My what? Hm? Come on spit it out." He teased; sensually running a hand down her body, clearly enjoying how she squirmed underneath him. Sakura whined at the loss of his hand.

"Face… Want… Your face." She finally moaned out as his figures drew lazy patterns on her inner thigh. Her legs automatically parted at the contact begging him to touch her.

"Ahh I see. Alright then if that's what my Sakura wants." His lips came crashing into hers in desperate need to taste her; he licked at her bottom lip eager for entrance. She granted it and they began battling for dominance. She tasted so sweet; Kakashi didn't think he could ever get enough. Slowly he released her hands, melting into the kiss.

Her hands tangled into his hair tugging on it, his hands crept around to her back pulling her as close as he could. Their bodies became entwined, the heat, the scent, the softness of his body was driving her crazy, she wanted him so badly, and Sakura couldn't believe this amazing man could actually want her with her pink hair and huge forehead. She would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined what it would be like with her sensei; but why would a man so hot want her?

She tugged at his zipper. He tore at her shorts. With the clothes discarded he took hold of the back of her legs and pulled her into position on her back. Swiftly he thrust into her grunting at the warm slick entrance and how right it felt around his member. Sakura's nails dragged down his back when he began pounding into her, he make her feel full and completed, he was the perfect size for her body. His delicious allusive lips flittered kisses on her face and around her lips, they were soft but firm. She couldn't feel any buck teeth, just slight stubble forming.

She sucked at his bottom lip earning a load moan. He pulled out of her, swirled his tip around her entrance and along her clit, he could feel her leg muscles contracting with pleasure. Without warning he slammed into her again, the look of shocked pleasure and the nails on his back fuelled his desire to pound harder. Her breast bobbed up and down with the force of his thrusts.

"Mmm… Harder…Oh There…. Yes" He loved her breathless moans the way she bit her lip and her hips bucking against his to get as much of him inside her as possible.

"Say my name" He commanded pulling himself out of her and guiding her onto her hands and knees. She whimpered at the empty feeling and began bucking her hips into him. He held her in place; his hands on either side of her waist.

"Kakashi" she whined desperate to feel him inside her. She yelped when she felt his hard strike her sharply. Caressing her behind where he had slapped her, he then moved to insert two fingers inside her, making her elbows buckle slightly with pleasure and her head thrown back.

"Is that anyway to talk to your teacher?" He growled removing his fingers to spank her again. "With respect this time" He commanded as he tweaking her clit. Her pants were so load he wasn't sure if she could hear him any more. "**Say my name Sakura.**" He leaned forward to growl in her ear, biting on her shoulder gently he kissed the injured area in apology.

"S-S- Sensei… Kakashi Sensei!" Her hips reared back against him as he rolled her clit. He loved the delicious sounds she was making and they were all for him; that thought filled him with a strange feeling.

"Good Girl" He praised resting his tip at her entrance. "Do you want me?" He asked huskily.

"Y- Yes" she moaned struggling. He spanked her harder this time gaining another yelp.

"Yes what?" He snapped.

"Yes sensei." She gasped. That was all he needed. Kakashi held her hips firmly in place he thrust into her like never before. He felt her walls begin to tighten around him.

"S-S- Sensei!" She screamed as her reached her climax.

"Sakura…" He breathed as he felt himself tighten and spill his seed into her. He fell forward onto her, nuzzling into her back he gave her a sweet kiss and pulled himself out guiding them to lie together.

As soon as Sakura caught her breath she ripped the cloth off, which turned out to be his headband and for some reason this turned her on. Her eyes searched desperately for his face. She practically roared when she saw him. The damned mask was back in place! Her hands were practically clawing at him to get it off.

"Ah, ah, ah" His arms shot out cuddling her closer to him. "You have to earn it." She couldn't be sure, but she swore she felt him smirk as he nuzzled into her hair and breathed in her scent. Sakura smiled to herself and relaxed into the embrace. She had fallen for his seductive ways but that won't happen again. She had a plan for round two.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Twinkle: Alrighty then I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope I caught any mistakes however I was watching Jerry Springer as I did this so I probably did miss a few. Thanks for reading!


End file.
